Inuyasha's Passing
by Takahashi Yasha
Summary: As time passes, the half demon Inuyasha begins to fade away from the world. This story tells the moments before Inuyasha passes on into the next life.


"Time… it's such a bitch."

In a small village that was formerly the village of the late Kaede, many people were gathered around a small house, which was usually reserved for people who were to pass on to the next life.

And the next one to pass on was the village's hero, Inuyasha.

No one was allowed in the house except Shippo and Kirara, Shippo being a full grown adult already. Inuyasha had made sure that everyone stayed out. He didn't want anyone else to see him pass.

So many years had passed since he married Kagome. It felt like it had been only just 5 minutes. Inuyasha's skin was pale and wrinkled in contrast of his tanned and smooth skin back in his younger days. His eye colour was fading away into a pale yellow, differing greatly from his strong gold eyes.

"Don't cry, Shippo… I hate that…"

"But you'll be leaving us!" Shippo cried, tears pouring out non-stop from his green eyes. Kirara laid beside Inuyasha in her transformed state, licking his face sorrow. Inuyasha let out a weak sigh.

"So what if I'm leaving you?" he asked. "Why would you miss me? There's no reason for that. You should be more happy that you won't be hit anymore."

"But you're like a father to me!" Shippo cried again. Inuyasha's eyes went wide for awhile, then he slowly closed them, looking away. Shippo's tears were salty and bitter, a scent that tears of sadness would normally have. His wrinkled hands reached up to caress Kirara's face. "A father," he muttered. "Really? I have been like a father to you…?"

"Indeed you have." Shippo replied in a low voice, scooting closer to Inuyasha. "You have taught me so much, Inuyasha. I honestly would have never made it pass the exam without your help. You, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara has always stuck by me since we became friends. Ever since they passed away, you and Kirara were the only ones I have left. Seeing you on your deathbed today… it makes me want to cry until I cannot do it anymore…"

Inuyasha was, needless to say, shocked. But hearing Kagome's name… it made his heart flutter. " _Kagome…_ " His lips quivered.

"Right… Kagome…"

He had almost forgotten that day. Every since Kagome was married to him, they spent most of their time together. Babysitting the twins and their baby brother, cooking, exorcise demons together, Heck, they even had a child that they named Izayoi.

It was such a happy time, but Kagome didn't last long. She was human. 75 years later she turned 93, the age where her body could not support her any longer. She had lived long and healthy, but she had to pass some day, right?

He remembered so clearly. That day when he sat beside her while she laid on her deathbed. The day was the the one when he cried the hardest. Kagome looked so different. Her hair was grey, her eye colour was fading and her skin was so wrinkled. But he still thought she looked beautiful.

Kagome had reassured Inuyasha, telling him not to cry. But how could Inuyasha not cry? His wife, his family, his reason for living… it was all Kagome… And there she was, in his arms as she passed away. And he even had a hundred years or more to live. Kagome smiled at him as her eyes closed, letting her life slip away from her body. First, Miroku and Sango died, and it was her next.

"Miroku… Sango… I missed them so much…"

Their deaths were clear in his head. Miroku was the first out of the gang to pass on. But how he passed was not because of age, but because of poisoning.

During that day, he and Miroku had gone out for an exorcism. Inuyasha tried to get he monk to stay home to rest, but Miroku was persistent and refused to do so. So Inuyasha brought Miroku along with him for the exorcism. At that time, he was already 74 years old, which meant he was no longer as agile as he was.

During the exorcism, it turned out to be a snake demon spirit that possessed the man that they were suppose to save. The snake bit Miroku, injecting a lethal amount of poison into his body. Inuyasha was quick to end the demon's life, but it was already too late.

Inuyasha had just enough time to bring Miroku back to the village, letting the monk say goodbye to all of his friends before he went. Inuyasha blamed himself for Miroku's death, saying that if he tried harder he could have made Miroku stay back, or maybe could have killed the demon quicker and none of his would have happened. But Miroku reassured Inuyasha that none of the happening was his fault. Before he left, he said to Inuyasha, "Thank for being a great friend, Inuyasha."

After Miroku died Inuyasha gave him a proper burial, which was the least he could do. 7 years later, it was Sango's time. The demon slayer was too old for any activities, so she always stayed home. Inuyasha never knew about Sango's death until he went to visit her. He wanted to see Sango's warm smile again, but he saw her in her bed with Kagome, the twins and their brother sitting beside her, weeping.

Sango asked Inuyasha why he had came, so Inuyasha told her why. He had wanted to see her smiling again, since she rarely done it ever since Miroku died. Sango was shocked and silent, but before she died, she gave Inuyasha the warmest smile that everyone had seen in all of their lives. Sango told Inuyasha that it was her gift to him before she peacefully passed, which was after not even a minute as she said it. Inuyasha made sure to also give her a proper burial.

The house was silent, except the sound of Kirara's whimpering and Shippo's sobbing. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling, thinking of something.

"Shippo…"

Inuyasha heard the bawling stop, and he knew that Shippo was listening.

"Bring me to the burial site."

"We're here."

Shippo carefully took Inuyasha from Kirara's back and put him leaning against the Goshinboku tree, where he had buried his friends. He looked at the tombstones with sorrow. There marked the names of those he had loved most: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kaede and Sesshomaru.

" _Oh, right… I had also buried Sesshomaru…_ "

As great as Sesshomaru was the daiyoukai had to passed some day, too. Sesshomaru had passed just a week before today. Inuyasha thought that he would be more of delighted to see his big brother pass on, but it was the exact opposite. Inuyasha couldn't stop crying that day. As much as he hated Sesshomaru, he couldn't possibly hate him anymore after Kagome forced him to spend more time with Sesshomaru.

Of course, both were reluctant. But as they spent more time together they got more time to know each other better, strengthening their brotherly bond and closing the gap that was between them after 200 years. Inuyasha had came to respect Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru came to respect Inuyasha.

By the time Sesshomaru reached his time, Rin was already gone. She, too, had reached her time. She passed 20 years after Kagome. Jaken had left Sesshomaru with permission, claiming that he wanted to travel through Japan. It was unknown of what had become of the imp, but he probably had passed away, too.

Inuyasha remembered sitting beside Sesshomaru as he laid in his deathbed. The two brothers talked to each other with proper manners. Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha that his only regret was that he did not spend enough time with Inuyasha to make amends for his bad treatment towards his little brother.

Moments before he was to be taken away, Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha if there was anything that Inuyasha wanted him to do. Inuyasha didn't want Sesshomaru to suffer, so he said with smile, "No."

And at that moment was the first and last time Sesshomaru ever smiled to him, muttering "Thank you." before he left.

Inuyasha could feel his heartbeat slowing down. His time was coming. He sighed again, catching Shippo and Kirara's attentions. "Call Izayoi over, please." Inuyasha requested, using "please".

But that was not needed, for Izayoi was already coming to see her father. "Daddy!" Izayoi cried, running to her father. She knelt down beside Inuyasha, who smiled softly. "Izayoi, you look as beautiful as ever." Inuyasha said in a soft voice, unable to speak properly anymore.

His half demon daughter was weeping in sorrow. She was still so young. Inuyasha wiped away his daughter's years with his weak and frail hand with a smile. "Izayoi, when I die, please bury me and take good care of your boyfriend and Kirara, will you?"

Shippo's tearful eyes were wide as he looked up at Inuyasha, who was gazing at him with soft eyes. He gestured for Shippo to come closer, which the fox did. Inuyasha took Shippo's hand and gave it to Izayoi, who blushed.

"You… approve?"

Inuyasha nodded and coughed violently. Izayoi and Shippo became worried, but Inuyasha had them settle down. Inuyasha took a huge amount of breath. His lungs weren't able to continue to support him soon.

"I was thinking about it." Inuyasha said. "Kagome even discussed it with me, and we say it's okay."

Shippo and Izayoi smiled. "Thank you, father." Izayoi said softly. Shippo took Inuyasha's hand and shook it softly. "Yes," he said. "Thank you so much, _father_."

Inuyasha smiled again. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. His life was flashing through his eyes again. From the day he was born, the day he met Kiyko, the say he was awoken by Kagome, the day they defeated Naraku, and to the day were everyone left him, and to today. His wide eyes soon began to close, and with another smile, he said, "Thank you too. Shippo."

And with that, he his eyes closed and his body went limp. Breathing could not longer be heard and a pulse could no longer be felt.

Izayoi let out a loud cry of sorrow while Kirara and Shippo sat in silence, mourning for Inuyasha. " _I promise, Inuyasha._ " he said in his head, looking at Inuyasha's peaceful expression. " _I promise I will take good care of Izayoi!_ "

 _'Is this heaven?"_

 _Inuyasha walked around in an area of white. He remembered seeing Shippo, Izayoi and Kirara before all went black. Before he knew it, he was in this place._

 _He took a look at his hands. They were smooth and young. He felt his face. No wrinkles. "Am I imagining things?" Inuyasha wondered. Maybe he wasn't. But seeing that he was in heaven, he found it a bit hard to believe. He thought that he deserved to be in hell instead. Maybe hell was a blank out place where he'll spend all of eternity in._

 _Before Inuyasha could conclude it, he saw a speck of purple light before him. "What's that?" he muttered. He ran after it, hoping that it would be some kind of talking speck. He knew that it was crazy but at least he would have a companion._

 _The light got closer and closer as he ran for it. It also seemed to get bigger as he approached. Soon, he finally reached it. It was then he realized what it was._

 _An entrance. It was leading him somewhere._

 _Inuyasha was a bit reluctant. Will it bring him to hell, he wondered? Well, there was only one way to find out._

 _Slowly, he took small steps into the light with his eyes closed. He felt a warm sensation come over him. His wars picked up the sounds of birds chirping and his nose smelled flowers. This surely cannot be hell._

 _Eyes fluttering open, Inuyasha was shocked to see a beautiful scenery before him. There was a village surround by trees and foliage. The grass was green and smelled of morning dew. The sun was shining bright in the sky and birds flew overhead. Inuyasha could hear the streaming of water and laughter._

 _Laughter that was awfully familiar._

 _It was coming closer to him. Inuyasha turned his head to the right, where it was coming from. His eyes went wide when he saw Miroku pass by with Sango running after him. Sango tackled Miroku to the ground and they were laughing. Inuyasha stared at them in shock._

 _They seemed to have noticed. Miroku turned his head and was shocked to see Inuyasha there. Sango's expression was the same. "Inuyasha?" Sango inquired, getting to her feet. Miroku stood up and walked towards Inuyasha with a bit of happiness and disbelief._

 _They only looked at each other in the eyes without a word, being too shocked to say anything. After 10 seconds, Miroku was the first to speak up. "Inuyasha, is it really you?"_

 _"Yeah." Inuyasha replied straightforwardly without a second thought. Miroku's lips curled into a smile. "So you've also kicked the bucket, I see." he said, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say when you see me after what seems to be over a hundred years?" he asked, a bit disappointed._

 _"It's nice to see you, Inuyasha," Sango said, walking to Inuyasha's side. "I'm sure Kagome would be quite overjoyed to see you make it to heaven."_

 _Before Inuyasha could say a word, Miroku and Sango were dragging Inuyasha to the village that Inuyasha saw. While Inuyasha followed them, he came across Kaede. "Lady Kaede!" he called. He managed to catch the attention of the old woman, who smiled at him. She must have knew that Inuyasha was coming as well._

 _Kagome's scent drew near, making Inuyasha's heart beat faster in seeing his wife again. He entered the house and saw Kagome sitting before a fire with her back turned on the door. She was making herself lunch, as it seems._

 _"Lady Kagome!"_

 _Kagome turned upon hearing Miroku's voice. Her mouth opened to greet them, but silence only came out when she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha also stared at Her in awe. She looked as beautiful as the day they met._

 _"Kagome-!"_

 _Kagome didn't hesitate to give Inuyasha hug as soon as she snapped out of her trance. Inuyasha stumbled back from the sudden action but he stood hid place. Kagome was weeping into his robe. "Inuyasha, you're here!" she cried._

 _Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He tilted Kagome's head up with his fingers and looked her in the eyes. Then, he leaned in an kissed her passionately. After breaking the kiss he smiled and said to her, "I'm happy to see you too, Kagome."_

 _Inuyasha and Kagome went outside, determined to start their lives as husband and wife again. This time, in heaven._

 _"Inuyasha."_

 _Inuyasha recognised that voice from anywhere. He smiled at Sesshomaru, who stood with Rin and Jaken. "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you made it to heaven." he teased. Sesshomaru ignored the remark. "Very nice to see you too, Inuyasha." he said._

 _Kagome brought Inuyasha to Kaede's house to celebrate his arrival. Inuyasha couldn't be happier to be with his friends again. He had missed them so much since their deaths. From now on, he gets to spend time with his friends without having to worry about seeing then pass anymore._


End file.
